When hearts slow down
by percabeth-rules1110
Summary: The Doctor and River meet up again and she stays with him this time, but does the Doctor have a secret reason why he wanted her to stay and how will she feel about it? Spoilers for 'Wedding of River Song'. Please read and review, I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

River raced down the dark lonely ally way, brown-blond curls flying behind her. The stupid monster had taken her plasma pistol. A plasma bullet burst near her head and she sped up considerably.

The Doctor ran beside her in glee. The monster had also taken the sonic screwdriver.

"River." He yelled as they both turned the corner into an empty street. River looked at him. "There!" He pointed to a moonlit police box and they both scurried inside. The Doctor flew up the stairs and danced around the console trying to fly them into empty space as River stood at the door, panting and holding a stitch in her side.

"Doctor, you are never ,NEVER, having coffee again. Got it?" River told him as the TARDIS disappeared from the lonely street.

"That was fun." The Doctor said, jumping up and down.

"Ok, where are you?" River asked.

"All I have to ask is, why couldn't the eye drive be more stylish?" He grinned and quickly planted himself in front of her.

"That is after Utah for the second time so..."

"Oh yes." The Doctor nodded and quickly kissed her. After a few timey whimey minuets they broke apart.

"Lets just hope your up to it old man." River taunted before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>"River..." The Doctor murmured quietly.<p>

"Yes Doctor?" She replied. They where on the Doctor's overly comfy bed.

"Did that happen?" He sounded shell shocked.

"Yes sweetie." She mused.

"But your father has a large sword."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it large, but you have a sword also." River smiled to herself.

"I have no idea what your talking about, my sword is very, very large." The Doctor chuckled. River turned around to the bed to face the Doctor.

"Whatever rocks your boat." And they picked up where they left off.


	2. Chapter 2

"S-rht," River told him. The Doctor froze in his tracks as he was dancing around the console.

"What?" He questioned, turning to his wife with tears in his eyes.

"You asked where I want to go, so I said S-rth." River replied walking to him from the leather drivers seat.

"I can't go there. Well, I can physically, but I can't go there," The Doctor said with fear in his eyes.

"Why?" River prompted after a few seconds of silence.

"Someone I love very deeply died there." He sighed while he blinked back tears. River quickly went through every person the Doctor knew in her mind. Not one of them died on S-rth.

"Who?" The Doctor chuckled slightly, composing himself.

"Spoilers."

"Fine. How about the Library? So big, it doesn't have a name!"

"Been there River..." He trailed off thinking of the first time he ever met his wife. He remembered the first thing he thought about her: 'This woman is going to die if she stays here. I must protect that awesome hair!'

"So go again," River shrugged.

"No, I don't think so. How about New York. We can go to the 30's..." He tempted. River smiled devilishly.  
>"Alright, but only if I get to.."<br>"Yes, you may." The Doctor interrupted her. He grinned at her and began waltzing around the console again. River turned off the brakes and the TARDIS almost sighed in relief. The Doctor glared daggers at River and she smiled.

"Sorry sweetie, but she doesn't like it." The Doctor grumbled to himself until they landed. River opened the door widely and immediatly noticed the Triangle Waist Factory.

"Sweetie, that burned down in 1911." River told the Doctor as he peered over her shoulder.

"Yes, it did. I haven't ever been very good with timing..."

"We all know Doctor."

"Who is we?"

"The entire universe sweetie."  
>"Well, want to see this place before it burns down in..." The Doctor trailed off as he didn't know the date. A newspaper flew past him. He picked it up and quickly read it and he looked at a town clock. "Five minutes?"<p>

"It's going to burn down in five minutes?"

"Yes. Maybe we can see who did it!" The Doctor started literally jumping with excitement. River just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go then!" She pushed him ahead of her and the traveled inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where did she go?" The Doctor wondered aloud as he walked up the stairs to the eighth floor. He peeked inside and saw River standing in front of one of the Silence by a window. "River!" He counted quickly in his head and discovered it was 4:39, one minute before the fire started.

He watched, helplessly, as the Silence dropped a lit match into a basket of cloth and it shocked his wife. She fell sideways, out of the open window and the Doctor charged forward as the Silence creature made it's exit. The Doctor jumped out of the window and forced himself to go faster than River. He landed skillfully on the pavement and rolled;however, his left leg made a sicking crack sound. He quickly spun and caught the now only semiconscious River.

The Doctor stood with so much adrenalin in his blood stream he couldn't feel his broken leg. He kicked open the TARDIS door and raced to the infirmary. He placed River on a cot and checked her pulse.

Thump, thump, thump.

'Good' He thought. 'She has a pulse.'

"River," He said aloud. "I'm going to test you to make sure you no longer have any electricity in your body." And he did just that. Well, the TARDIS actually did it, but he is taking the credit. Poor TARDIS. She was fine.

He slumped down in a chair next to River's cot and he promised himself never to go into a building that is about to burn down ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor!" River said loudly, attempting to wake him. The Doctor jumped awake and took in his surroundings. River was getting up from the cot and he was sitting in a large armchair next to it.

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed, standing. He toppled over, having forgotten he broke his leg the previous day. River burst out laughing. She guffawed for at least five minuets.

"You...Just...Fell...On...Your...Arse" She managed as she attempted to catch her breath.

"It hurts," The Doctor moaned as he started putting a cast on his leg. "Help?"

"No," River replied, striding out of the medical bay. "I'll be in your bedroom." She called over her shoulder.

"DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OPEN THE CHEST AT THE END OF MY BED!" The Doctor bellowed. " SIR WILLIAM DE MORNAY'S SWORD IS IN THERE!"

(())()()()()(()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()

The Doctor sang in high-old Gallifrain and traced letters on River's stomach as they rested in his bed. River listened to the joyous, yet sedating tune.

"What are you singing?" River asked after about an hour. She knew what language he was using; however, she could not translate it exactly. She did not know high-old Gallifrain, normal Gallifrain, sure, but she was yet to learn the royal language.

"A lullaby my father sang to my mother when she was expecting me." The Doctor answered quickly before singing again.

"Why?" She quizzed.

"When is your test?"  
>"What?"<p>

"In your sleep, you said something about a test. When is it?"

"I take a test to become a professor in a year or two."  
>"You don't know?"<br>"If I am busy in one year, then I can take it in two."  
>"Take it in two." The Doctor told her quickly.<p>

"Okay?"

"Go to sleep." The Doctor told her before singing again. This time she understood. This was a song saved for funerals.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really am. This chapter is really short...I'm sorry. Well, I need to now go hide so that the people reading this won't hurt me...**

"Sweetie, what is for dinner?" River asked, stopping halfway down the steps to the console. The Doctor was currently staring at the screen for some reason.

"Why?" He replied.

"I need to know if I should break out the wine or not."

The Doctor looked up just long enough to look at his wife. A huge childish grin appeared on his face.

"Fish custard!" He yelled, looking back at the screen.

"Wine it is." River announced, turning to leave. The Doctor jumped, ran toward her, and grabbed River's wrist.

"No wine." He said quietly.

"Why, sweetie?" River questioned, a wrinkle appearing above her brow as she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Just no wine. You can pick what we have for dinner, just no wine. No alcohol..." He trailed off, letting go of her wrist.

He trekked down the steps, stole a glance at the screen, and went under the console to grab something of importance. River quickly, but quietly made her way to the screen. She saw what it said and fell back into the leather driving chair.

The Doctor jumped up the steps from under the console with a real screwdriver in hand, as though he was going to fix the console, and saw River, blankly staring into empty space.

"River, what's wrong..." He stopped when he saw that she had seen the screen. He crouched in front of her and took hold of her hands. Blue-grey met forest green as River shifted her gaze to the Doctor.

"I'm... pregnant?" She whispered.

"Alex. Alexandra Amelia Song." A ghost of a grin flitted across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have something to tell you...River is pregnant." The Doctor sighed, relived to finally get that out.

"Sweetie, ready to go see my parents?" River called from the hall.

"Yes dear." He replied, walking away from the mirror in his bedroom.

"What were you doing?" River asked.

"Nothing..." He responded, not wanting to reveal he had been practicing telling the roman he had impregnated River.

()()()()())()()()()())

"Doctor, River!" Amy exclaimed when she opened the door to her and Rory's house. "RORY!" She yelled down the hall. Her husband appeared moments later and smiled at the sight of his daughter and his son-in-law.

"What brings you here?" Rory asked, walking to the door, where Amy was currently hugging both the Doctor and River in turn.

"We have a bit of news, actually." River said back.

"Well, come on in. I'll put on some tea." Rory nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Amy, River, and the Doctor trekked slowly to the sitting room, comparing diary's as they walked. Soon Rory joined them with four mugs and handed them out.

"News then?" Rory asked.

"I'm pregnant." Everyone looked at the Doctor. He immediately went red. "I mean...she...River...Help..."

"I'm the pregnant one." River almost laughed at the look of utter humility on the Doctor's face.

"Congratulations!" Amy squeaked.

"Thank you mother." River smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thanks again, bye now." River told her parents. The Doctor and River walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS. The second they shut the door, River pinned the Doctor to the wall.

"What are you doing!" The Doctor yelped.

"Pregnancy hormones make women do crazy things..." She sighed.

"You just found out you are pregnant five hours ago!"

"So?"

"I need to work on the console darling." The Doctor said, somehow getting away from his wife and jumping up the stairs. River followed him and pinned him against the console. She kissed him with such a passion, he nearly forgot his name.

"You forgot this in the house..." Rory's voice came from the door way. They broke apart and looked to see the last centurion holding a scarf that River had been wearing. River smiled and ran to him. She hugged Rory, took the scarf and made to go to bed, but not without whispering something very dirty in the Doctor's ear. He nearly fell down as he became weak at the knees.

River went to bed, leaving the Doctor with her father.

"So...night?" Rory asked.

"Bye," The Doctor managed. Rory exited the TARDIS and the Doctor flew her into empty space before running off to find River.

**A/N I would like to just say thank you to all the review and story alerts! Thank you! you have no idea how good that makes me feel!**


End file.
